Destiny Reflection
by LunaV-chan
Summary: There is one part of me now that is always trying to move on past an incredible love. While simple little me, Mizuno Ami, has never been in love. Part of the Destiny Saga.
1. Prologue

Hello, hello... aren't I just opening up tons of new projects? Lol. Well summer is coming, and even though I am taking a few summer courses, I am going to have much more free time to dedicate to writing! (so I may become even more addicted to it than I am now... Wow!)

**IMPORTANT NOTES, PLEASE READ:**

This is stated in both **Destiny Bloom** and this story. These two stories are running alongside each other. The other story is dedicated to Rei, while this one is for Ami. They will overlap with occurrences and things that happen. Some things will be mentioned in one story, while you'll be shown the actual act in the other. They're sister stories, so to speak. I plan to write these in a way that they do stand alone. You don't have to read both of them, but you can if you'd like to, because they are going on the same time line.

Also, remember, this story is picking up after **Destiny Decision**. It is a sequel. As this is Ami's story, it **WILL** be necessary for you to read **Destiny Decision** before starting this story. The other senshi stories you can read as stand alone stories, but not with Ami's. If you've read **Destiny Decision**, you really understand why, I'm sure. Lol.

Chapter One of this story is one day ahead of Chapter One of **Destiny Bloom** and from there they will overlap. As you can tell, the prologues are very different from each other, and they're meant to be very different from the stories themselves.

I hope I haven't confused and terrified you all to death. Please don't leave me!! :( I'll make it all understandable, I swear!!!!

_Destiny Reflection  
_Prologue

* * *

I am a very controversial individual. I say this with full confidence, because if you knew my past, you would also believe this is true. Why would I say this about myself, then?

Well... because I have two souls.

Yes. I, Mizuno Ami, am not just Mizuno Ami. I am no average fifteen year old girl.

To be fair, I've never been average. Even when I believed that I was normal, I still wasn't average. I am not boasting in any way when I say that I am extremely intelligent. I'm not sure if it's my own natural ability or if it really is just that I study like what my dear friend Minako always says: "Ami-chan," she will say. "You're studying like you have a computer for a brain and a book for a heart!"

And no, I still haven't quite figured out what she means by that, as both are inanimate objects that have no relevance to the brain or heart. Then again, no one can really figure out what Minako means half the time.

Mizuno Ami is a simple girl. I have a mom whom I adore. She's a doctor at Juban Secondary General Hospital, and we're close. It's just been us for many years, because when I was younger, my parents divorced, and my father went away to pursue his art. He's a painter, and sometimes he sends me pictures, but I haven't seen him in years. It's okay though, because I know that's his dream.

But my life has changed dramatically in the past year. First, I found out I was Sailor Mercury, senshi of ice, water, and wisdom. I fight alongside Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, under the command of Sailor Moon, against any evil forces that might plague Earth.

Of course, to make matters more complicated, I later found out that I was Princess Ami of Mercury of the Silver Millennium, over a thousand years ago.

Mercury was the planet of ice, water, and wisdom. My parents, the King and Queen of Mercury, were extraordinary scholars. Mercury blood craves knowledge instinctively. I can't explain it in any other way. My planet was extremely peaceful, and it was a planet of healing, as many of the scholars on the planet lent their hands to the medical arts. None were quite as brilliant as my parents, however. Aten, my father, was of pure Mercury blood. He was the royal descendant of the planet, one of the few male planetary princes of his generation. In fact, in my generation, Endymion of Earth was the only planetary prince.

My mother, Marina, was a princess of a lower country in Mercury. My father fell in love with her, and it was hinted to me that her shining blue hair was what made him fall in love, because it was so beautiful that it actually made him look up from a book for once! She was lovely, tall, graceful, and she really did have the most beautiful hair. It was dark, dark blue, much darker than my own. It was luscious and long, and I always loved to watch her brush her hair. My father's hair was pure white, and many nobles remarked that my pearly blue hair really was a perfect blend of my two parents.

I lived a peaceful, happy life on Mercury for my younger years, and when I aged, my royal, Mercury blood signaled that I had inherited the powers of Mercury. I was Sailor Mercury and destined to be a protector to Princess Serenity of the Moon, the future ruler of all planets.

Princess Serenity is our own Sailor Moon, Tsukino Usagi, once thought to simply be the leader of the senshi. Though, for all intents and purposes, she is still leader of the senshi. (The actual, true leader of the senshi is Sailor Venus, Aino Minako.)

But that is not exactly the part of my life that makes me so utterly and completely befuddled. That is not the part that has torn my heart into pieces to the point that sometimes I don't even recognize myself in the mirror.

I say this again: I have two souls. Not only am I both of these individuals that I have spoken of, but they are mixing together inside of me. Two personalities blending inside one body. The person I was in the past is now morphing with the person I am now.

Was I really that different in the past? No, not particularly. I still enjoyed my studies then. I enjoyed the company of my friends, a quiet read in the library, a quiet walk about the gardens, and private gatherings rather than large assembly balls. Not much has changed. I still prefer small gatherings of my close friends rather than large parties or dances. I still love to curl up with books in my free time, I adore long walks (preferably with a book in hand!), and I spend much of my time on my studies.

But Princess Ami and I have a very distinct difference.

And that... is the Prince of Earth, Endymion. Princess Serenity's fiancé and my best friend Usagi's boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru of the present day. And my very good friend. In fact, I would say that he and I have become the best of friends, because we have gone through many ordeals together.

See, that is the difference between the Princess and myself. She was in love with Endymion, and now, inside of me, she constantly fights with this feeling. She pushes it down, chokes it, stomps over it, and then takes one look into his deep blue eyes and finds herself having to start all over again.

While I simply have no feelings at all for Mamoru. He is my good friend. Endymion inside him or not, Mamoru is simply Mamoru to me. So do you see my dilemma? There is one part of me now that is always trying to move on past an incredible love. She's been battling it for centuries now. While simple little me, Mizuno Ami, has never been in love.

And then, there was the part where I almost killed Endymion! Because Princess Ami and Mizuno Ami were fighting it out inside! Actually, I did kill him, except that Serenity's Ginzuishou saved him. But that is a very long and sordid tale, and it is definitely one I don't like to think about much. So I won't go into it. My head aches simply thinking about thinking about it!

That time has passed, thankfully. I am trying to adapt to my new life as two souls in one body. The other senshi have had no difficulty. I am the only one out of all of us that is having a hard time, and I don't like to remind them, because wouldn't that be awfully selfish of me to interject my pain into their happiness? They are all happy, especially Usagi and Mamoru. So it really isn't my place to complain. The happiness of my princess comes first, as it has for millenniums.

However... there is another predicament I haven't mentioned. In the Silver Millennium, he was known as Zoicite, Earth General and Protector to the Prince Endymion, one of the four Shitennou. Before the destruction of the Silver Millennium, Princess Ami had been slowly getting to know this Zoicite. Princess Serenity had remarked to her that Zoicite had mentioned his "attraction" to Princess Ami's "charm and beauty." Well, at this point in time, the princess was still grieving over Endymion, so... well, there were some dire circumstances and things that happened that, again, I don't want to go into. Over time, small moments of flirtation (fleeting, tiny bits... hardly notable!) passed between Zoicite and Princess Ami.

In fact... the last time I, as Princess Ami, saw Zoicite, Earth General, I gave him a simple kiss on the cheek, promising that when all the battles were over, we would have a chance to get to know one another. It was the closest moment we had ever shared.

That was not to happen, because then Queen Beryl took over his soul. The dark queen was in control of his soul for over a thousand years, changing and morphing him into an effeminate creature whom I found disgusting and reviling. We, the senshi of present day, had to kill him, along with the other Shitennou: Kunzite, the leader; Nephrite, and Jadeite.

And we thought they were gone. Forever. In fact, the other senshi still think they are. But I have met Zoicite in present day. He is back. The Ginzuishou really did save him as well as Endymion.

He is the same blonde haired man I knew from the Silver Millennium. He is tall, thin, and slightly wiry, with long, honey blonde hair and soft green eyes. The hard, cold look in those eyes is gone to be returned to kindness once again. He's a few years older than me... seventeen, I believe. The youngest of the Shitennou. But... he does not know he is one of the Shitennou.

In fact, he believes he's an American exchange student. Named Zachary Terran. There are no memories of Beryl, Endymion, or Shitennou in his mind. He told me, in our one meeting, that he was here with his three brothers. I am assuming they are the other Shitennou, but of course, I have not seen them. For you see, after our meeting, months ago now, I thought long and hard about what I should do.

Because if I remained near Zoicite, my life would become even more complicated.

I still like to think of myself as just simple Mizuno Ami, bookworm and "studyaholic", another one of Minako's terms. Princess Ami may be inside me, blending in, but I am simple me, and I'm trying to keep it that way. I think, in a way, we both want that. The princess in me wants to move on, and she wants my life as much as I do. So I am just trying to give us both what we want. And that means that Zoicite and I need to keep our distance. I mean, Zachary. It would be the best idea, because how am I to move on from the past if I begin to travel down a path I would have taken? Should I not make paths for my future, instead of going toward ones of the past?

I am the senshi of ice, water, and wisdom. Even from my earliest memories of the Silver Millennium, knowledge is a virtue I have always believed in. Knowledge is my greatest strength, and it is my ally. It keeps me going when nothing else does. It helps me to be strong.

But I am also Mizuno Ami, fifteen year old student at Juban Junior High School in Juban, Tokyo, Japan. I dream of being a doctor, and I study hard every day so that I can achieve that dream. And I will make it my pact in life not to stray down the same path Princess Ami took. I will not succumb to fruitless love the way she did, and I will pursue my dreams to the best of my ability while always keeping my duty to the senshi and my princess.

With that in mind, I had better go. I am glad that Mamoru-kun shared his idea of a journal with me*, because I do feel relief at writing this down. And as I have secured this journal with a digital lock that only I know the code to, I know that my thoughts and musings are safe. But I have to go to sleep, as it is very late. Tomorrow is Sunday, and I am going to spend some time in the library as usual. I really do enjoy lazy Sunday afternoons in the library**. It's my favorite day of the week. Good night.

~Ami

* * *

End Prologue

*I'm sure you all know which of my stories this little tidbit came from. Has nothing to do with **Destiny Decision** at all! :P Thought I'd throw it in there for fun!

**Um, I don't really know if libraries are open on Sundays in Japan, and I don't really feel like doing a lot of research on it, as it is a small point. But I had Ami-chan go to a library on a Sunday in **Destiny Decision**, so I thought it would become a sort of ritual for her. So go with it! Lol.

As with **Destiny Bloom**, can any of you see why I chose specific names for the characters I introduced? I'll let you know next chapter, but can you guess?

Please review, and I'll see you next chapter! :)


	2. Chapter One

Alright! Here is Chapter one!

I'm so excited! Hope you all are sticking in there. If you have any questions at all, or if I've lost anyone, please feel free to message me or just leave your question in a review and I'll be sure to answer it. I don't want to lose anyone, lol!

As promised, here is the explanation for the names I chose:**  
Aten: **reference to Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom.**  
Marina:** reference to Mariner castle in which Princess Mercury is said to inhabit in the manga.  
**Zachary Terran:** Zachary has no purpose except that it is an American name, and it reflects Zoicite because it has a Z. lol. Terran, however, literally means "of or pertaining to Earth."

_Destiny Reflection_  
Chapter One

* * *

With energy pumping through her ivory legs, Mizuno Ami swung her arms happily at her sides as she ran toward the Juban Public Library. She had no reason in the world to be running, but it just felt so good, with the soft springtime wind whipping through her short blue locks and lapping against the crinkles of her brown miniskirt. A blue backpack full of books to be returned beat against her back, but she could barely feel it.

She skidded to a complete halt at the foot of the steps to the library, and she earned a few odd glances from people walking into the building. Her chest heaving, a faint blush covered her face and she quickly straightened her white, baby doll tee before bounding up the steps into her favorite place.

She smiled happily when she noticed that Hama, her favorite librarian, was working that day and she strode up to the front desk and deposited a mountain of books in front of the older woman. Chuckling as she started leafing through the books on her desk, Hama looked through her wide-rimmed glasses at her favorite patron.

"Finished the whole stack this week, did you? You seem to be reading more than usual."

"I have more time these days." Ami said proudly, admiring her achievement. Since the defeat of Beryl, she really had more time on her hands, as the Sailor Senshi weren't constantly involved in dangerous battles. They were finally enjoying peaceful times to lead normal lives.

The graying woman laughed lightly once again and started to pull the books off the desk. "Well, that is good to hear, Ami-chan."

Ami nodded. "I thought I would look at a few microbiology texts this week."

"Starting another new subject," Hama clucked her tongue. "Well, you know your way around here better than I do sometimes, so I don't think I need to tell you to come find me if you need help."

The blue-haired girl giggled and shook her head. "No, I don't. Arigatou, Hama-san. Ja ne!" Waving, she spun on her heels and walked quickly through the rows of tables where people were seated, studying or simply reading. She entered the science section of the library and headed straight for the rows of biology texts. Running her fingers through a shelf, she tapped against the spines of the books as she tried to decide what book to start with. She plucked a book off the shelf and leafed through it, wondering if it would be interesting.

"Mizuno-san!"

Startled at hearing a male voice whisper her name loudly, the girl nearly toppled over, and the book she held hit the floor with a loud bang. A few nearby people looked up annoyingly at the distraction. Grasping the shelf for balance, she turned her head slowly to see the source of the voice. Her throat closed up.

Reaching down, the person who had startled her grabbed the book. "Sorry about that, Mizuno-san." He held the book out to her.

Still gripping the shelf, she stared at him for a long moment, not saying anything. Blinking her blue eyes slowly, she gulped. In jeans and a blue t-shirt advertising an anime (of which she wasn't familiar), with his dark blonde hair pulled up, Zoicite—no, Zachary—stood in front of her. He blinked his green eyes back at her, a small grin tugging at his lips. "Are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Suddenly realizing that she was still gripping the shelf, she cleared her throat and broke her hands away. She looked down at her startling white knuckles for a moment, stretching them. She had been gripping the shelf with a lot of force. "Gomen nasai," she uttered.

He scrunched his brow and gave her a perplexed look. "Don't be; I'm sorry for startling you."

"For an American exchange student, you speak Japanese extremely well," she noted quietly, trying to avert her eyes from looking at his.

"Ah... it just comes naturally, I suppose."

Ami sighed inwardly. Oh, she knew the reason for that. He wasn't really American, of course, despite his very blonde locks! She finally reached out and took the book from him, thanking him for it. Out of the corner of her eye, Ami noticed a flash of bright yellow light dart behind a nearby shelf. She let her eyes follow the light, and then she saw a cherry red bow on top of a head of sunny hair peeking over a low shelf. Refraining from rolling her eyes, she turned back to Zoicite... no, Zachary! Goodness.

"Excuse me; I was just leaving." She started to nod to him and leave, but he stopped her by placing a hand on her arm. She winced at the touch, as soft and gentle as it was.

"Oh wait, I just now found you again!" he said. "I've been by your house a few times, but you're never there, it seems." No, she had just decided it was better not to answer the door. "I'm really glad we ran into each other again, Mizuno-san. Are you free to perhaps have... tea, or something?"

She admired his tenacity, she had to say. Refusing to allow the smile inside her reach her lips, she shook her head. "No, I'm afraid I have other plans. Gomen ne."

He sighed and ran a hand through his bangs. "I see." He seemed to finally recognize her unease, as he released her arm. "I'm not trying to be a stalker or anything, I swear."

She raised an eyebrow. Had she indicated that she thought him so?

"I just have this... feeling. Like you're someone really special." He gazed over at her, and she saw how deep his green eyes really were. "Like there's something I should know about you."

Oh, god. "Ah, no, I'm pretty simple." She muttered, shaking her head and looking away from him. "Just a bookworm." She tried to chuckle nonchalantly, but it sounded more like a choking frog to her ears.

"See, we already have something in common!" He beamed at her.

She furrowed her brow. "Aren't you a student at Azabu Institute? Why don't you go to the university library?" She knew that the school had a vast library, because Mamoru had mentioned it, as he attended there as well, studying medicine. She envied Mamoru's access to the library, and was forever borrowing books from him.

"This library has a book on autoimmune diseases that is a newer edition than the one at the university library," he explained. "I'm doing some research on a few diseases and want current information." He suddenly grinned. "I got lucky in finding you here, though!"

She kept her face stoic. Why was he studying diseases? She itched to ask, but she refrained. He was only a few years older than her as well. In their first meeting, he had said he was seventeen. How was he already in college? She shook her head decidedly. No, she could not get involved!

"I really must be going now. It was nice seeing you again, Zoi—Zachary." She winced. "I hope you find your book!" She quickly deposited the book she had been looking at on the shelf, bowed haphazardly to him, and dashed away before he could stop her.

Zachary's arm dropped to his side, and he stared after her small, retreating figure in confusion. She had started to call him something else. 'Zoi'? What was that? And what was it about that girl? He felt... like he knew her. All the time. He couldn't escape the feeling, and it drove him crazy looking for her. He hadn't been able to find her in months!

He looked at the spine of the book she had returned. Reaching out, he took it. At least he could see what she was interested in.

* * *

There was a loud, pounding knock at the door. Chiba Mamoru frowned and closed the book that was in his lap. His girlfriend, Tsukino Usagi, was sitting on the couch beside him, totally immersed in her Sunday afternoon anime. The girl looked up at the noise, however.

"Are you expecting someone, Mamo-chan?" She asked, raising one blonde eyebrow.

"No, no one," He stood up and headed toward the door. Usagi took the opportunity to pull her long, golden blonde hair back up into her custom hairstyle, which consisted of two buns of wrapped hair on top of her head, with two long bands of her hair trailing down her sides. It was now customarily dubbed her "odango" hairstyle by everyone who knew her, ever since her once arch nemesis and now boyfriend had given her the nickname "odango atama." She was forever taking her hair down around Mamoru, but no one else saw her that way.

Mamoru opened the door halfway and looked out. A frazzled looking Ami, complete with rumpled clothes and an alabaster face, stood taking in deep breaths of air. She looked completely winded. "Ami-chan!" He swung the door open and ushered her inside, patting her on the back as she wheezed.

Usagi rushed to the door and took one look at the girl before grabbing her in a one-armed hug. "Ami-chan, what's the matter?"

Ami let her head sink against Usagi's shoulder, relieved. The shorter girl led her into the apartment and sat down on the sofa with her. She grabbed the television remote and hit a button. Ami's head remained on Usagi's shoulder. The blonde stared down at her with worried blue eyes. Mamoru shut the door and made his way to the sofa. He leaned over the back of it to look down at the two girls. Ami sat quietly for a few more moments, catching her breath.

Finally, she lifted her head off Usagi's shoulder and looked up into the girl's worried face. "Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san, I... need to confess something."

"What is it, Ami-chan?" Usagi squeezed the girl's hands in her own.

"I saw Zoicite." She blurted out, blushing. "The Shitennou are alive."

The couple gave each other a glance. "We know that, Ami-chan," Mamoru noted, crossing his arms on the back of the sofa. "We've known that."

Ami's mouth gaped open as she turned her blue head to stare up at him, her blue eyes clashing with his darker blue ones. "How? I... when..."

"They attend the same school as I do, Ami-chan." Mamoru said. "I see them often. I've been keeping my distance, to see if they have any idea who I am, but they don't. They have no memories at all. They think they're American students."

"We've known about them for months," Usagi whispered, looking down. "We just thought it best to see if you girls would find them on your own."

"I see," Ami muttered. Suddenly the girl broke out into laughter, leaning forward and putting her head in her hands. "And I've known about Zoicite since the day after the battle with Beryl!"

"You have?" Usagi frowned.

She nodded into her hands. "I've been trying to stay away from him, but I ran into him again today. I thought it was time I tell you guys about seeing him, especially if he and the others start popping up everywhere!"

Ami could feel the two of them deliberating what to say. Mamoru cleared his throat and muttered something about getting some drinks for them, and he went into the kitchen. Usagi leaned back into the sofa and sighed, bringing her bare feet up on the couch and pulling her knees to her. Ami looked at the TV. An episode of Inuyasha was muted on the screen.

"I interrupted a date, didn't I?" Ami asked, blushing.

Usagi smirked and rolled her eyes toward the kitchen. "Hardly. Mamo-chan's been reading since I got here. I had to settle for TV." She reached out and patted Ami's arm. "No worries, Ami-chan. You know we're always here for you."

Ami nodded. "I know." She stared at the moving figures on the screen for a long minute. "Should we tell the others?"

"I don't think so," Mamoru answered, coming out of the kitchen with a tray of sodas, tea, and a package of cookies. Usagi instantly went for the cookies, gaining her a knowing grin from Mamoru. She only stuck her tongue out at him and started to nibble away. Mamoru sat in one of the armchairs. "Usako and I discussed it when I first discovered them. We think it should be completely up to fate."

Ami raised one blue eyebrow, staring over at the dark haired man, who was crossing his legs casually and sipping at a cup of tea. "Fate?"

"Ami-chan, let's say we told Minako-chan about Kunzite being alive. What would she do?" Mamoru asked rhetorically. "She would search him out, and that would be that. She would start pining after him, wouldn't she?"

"Because she's done so for the past thousand years," Usagi interjected, taking a gulp of soda. "We don't want that."

Ami raised an eyebrow. "But isn't that keeping her from the man she loves? Isn't that wrong of you do to so? That's keeping secrets, important ones. I only didn't say anything because I've been too busy... dealing with other things." She managed. She didn't like to bring up her internal troubles with her two closest friends. Usagi and Mamoru shared a glance between each other. She didn't really have to say anything, because they knew. But if she didn't want to talk about it, they couldn't exactly force her to.

Usagi continued. "We just want her to have a say in the matter. Who knows what is out there for her? For all of you? You all have big dreams, and we want you to have a normal chance at achieving them. If fate happens to step in and put the Shitennou in your paths, great. If not, great." Usagi glanced pointedly at Ami. "Apparently, fate has already spoken with you and Zoicite?"

Ami sighed. "Hardly, Usagi-chan. I barely knew him then, and I don't want to go down that path again."

"And that's your choice. This is why we're not interfering. We want it to be all of your choices. We're not going to purposely put the Shitennou in any of your paths." Mamoru said.

Ami nodded and remained silent. It had been her choice to keep her distance from Zoicite and from the past as much as possible. She was going to follow through with that choice.

But what was fate? Did it exist? Did it have something in store for her?

* * *

End Chapter One

New Character:**  
Hama, the librarian:** The surname of Hama Chisaki, the girl who played Ami in PGSM. :) This was her stage name at the time, and now she goes by her real name, Izumi Rika. I loved her portrayal of Ami! Plus, I am hooked on her character song "Mi Amor." It's addicting! Lol.

In case you can't tell, I'm trying to make these stories as reminiscent of the senshi as possible, with characters, etc!

Also, I keep researching Zoicite's name, and sometimes I see it spelled with an s, sometimes with a c. As I spelled it with a c in DD, I'll continue with the c, though it should probably be the s. Oh well.

See you all next chapter, and please review and tell me what you think! I appreciate any comments or advice you may want to give!


End file.
